Une importante révélation
by Gen' V
Summary: Une révélation du point de vue de Lilly. Et pas n'importe quelle révélation... Evidemment c'est du L/S !
1. Chapter 1

Tout est dans le titre, je crois... alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ^^

Bonne lecture et bien sûr,des reviews ! ;-)

* * *

**Une importante révélation.**

Ma vie ressemble à toutes les vies : banale… Je travaille, j'ai des amis, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre sur le plan financier. Mais… Il me manque quelque chose pour que cette vie soit plus agréable à vivre. Cette chose que je cherche depuis longtemps, maintenant. Je pensais l'avoir trouvé, je l'ai certainement déjà trouvé, mais je l'ai laissé s'en aller. Peut-on réellement vivre sans l'amour d'un autre ?

Ray est parti. C'était le mieux à faire, il me rappelle trop ce passé que je veux oublier… Oui bien sûr, lui je ne veux pas l'oublier… Il a été le premier à m'aimer, c'est le premier à qui j'ai dit « je t'aime ». Nous avons des liens très forts lui et moi, et ça, personne ne peut le comprendre. Tous ceux qui ont suivi, et il n'y en a pas eu des tas… ont eu peur de ça… Ils m'ont accusé à juste titre, je pense de ne pas aller de l'avant. Pourtant, je le veux ! Je veux ouvrir mon cœur, je veux que celui avec qui je partage ma vie lise dedans, je veux qu'il ne prenne pas peur lorsqu'il voit que je ne suis qu'un petit oiseau blessé qui attend du réconfort.

Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à (re)trouver ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me fuit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que personne ne veuille rester près de moi ? Des aventures sans lendemain… C'est ce que mon co-équipier me disait, à propos de nous. Notre métier et la vie à deux ne sont pas des choses compatibles… Et le plus souvent, on sacrifie la vie sentimentale, au détriment de notre travail… Mais voilà, je m'en suis contentée un moment… Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus ressentir cette solitude.

Je me lève, plus envie de dormir… Je regarde celui qui se tient encore à côté de moi. Il est attirant, mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est que de passage. Son côté froid et distant m'a attiré, il ne devait pas être insensible non plus à mon charme. Et là… Je ressens une drôle d'impression. Je fais une chose que jamais je ne me serais crue capable de faire. Je griffonne deux mots sur une feuille de papier, et abandonne mon Roméo… A peine rentrée chez moi, j'en ressors, habillée en tenue de joggeur. Il me faut évacuer ce que je ressens… Un échec ! Oui, ma vie est un fiasco. Incapable de me fixer sentimentalement… Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

C'est le printemps à Philadelphie, le soleil joue à cache-cache avec les nuages, mais le ciel est bleu, néanmoins. Je cours en faisant le vide dans ma tête. Je n'ai même pas pris mon portable… Pas envie d'être dérangée. Pas envie qu'il ne m'appelle aussitôt le mot lu. Envie de me retrouver seule, à profiter de ce début de matinée. Au bout de trente minutes, je ne pense plus à rien, juste à la sensation d'étirement qui commence à me gagner dans les mollets. Une demi heure de course sans pause, normal, je pense. Je m'arrête lentement et reprend mon souffle. Je distingue alors un jeune couple flânant dans le parc. Mon cœur bat un peu plus fort, ce côté fleur bleue ne me ressemble pas pourtant. Mais je les envie. Il est tôt : 9h30. J'ai une soudaine idée, et me dirige sans réfléchir vers un Starbucks. Je rentre et en sors dix minutes plus tard avec cafés et viennoiseries.

Je ne suis qu'à quelques pas de chez lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et après avoir sonné à l'interphone, que je réalise où je me trouve, et ce que je fais. Trop tard, sa voix me dit d'entrer. J'ai une envie de m'enfuir, mais je ne le fais pas. Ce serait bête, surtout maintenant qu'il sait que je suis là.

- Même un dimanche, tu es matinale, Lilly, me dit Scotty en guise de bonjour.

- Au moins, j'ai profité des premiers rayons de soleil de la journée, répondis-je de la même façon.

- Cafés, petit déjeuner ! On bosse sur une affaire, et je ne suis pas prévenu ?

- Si tu me laissais entrer, déjà, pour commencer…

C'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? En gros, je m'invite chez mon collègue, sans lui laisser le choix. J'essaie aussi de faire abstraction sur l'horaire, et donc la tenue de mon co-équipier. Un sweat et un jean enfilé à la va-vite, le teint encore marqué par le sommeil… Son regard et son allure me troublent soudainement, comme si je l'espionnais dans un moment privilégié…

- C'est parce que tu ne viens pas les mains vides que je te laisse entrer, me fait-il sur un air taquin.

- Tu crois que c'est pour toi ?

- Alors dans ce cas, tu t'es trompée d'adresse…

On se sourit, et je ressens une impression étrange de bien être. A ce moment précis, lui chez lui, moi sur le pas de la porte, le petit déjeuner dans les mains, je me sens bien. Il me prend les cafés des mains, et me dit qu'il espère que tout est encore chaud. Je le suis alors qu'il se dirige dans le salon.

- Sais-tu que de courir le ventre vide est mauvais, Rush ?

- De quoi te plains-tu ? Grâce à moi, tu as le droit à un p'tit déj' gratuit !

On partage alors ce repas ensemble, et je me sens incroyablement bien. Il a débarrassé la table basse, et c'est assis à même le sol que nous mangeons. Je suis adossée contre le canapé, il est sur ma gauche. Le silence ne nous dérange pas, au contraire, il nous rassure en quelque sorte.

- Maintenant, je crois que c'est moi qui vais devoir éliminer tout cela !

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de ta ligne Valens ? Demandé-je en riant.

Il ne répond pas, mais me dévisage. Il s'approche lentement de moi, j'ai une envie de fuir. Je ne suis pas une pro, mais une idée se matérialise dans ma tête… Et si c'est ce que je crois, il me faut trouver une parade. Le temps que je passe à chercher une explication, est perdu. Il me dépose déjà un baiser sur la joue et me remercie, en me fixant dans les yeux. Un silence gêné fait alors son apparition : lui pour avoir agi pas si innocemment, et moi évitant de soutenir son regard. On comprend tous les deux ce que ce simple geste engendre. Il recule en premier, et entreprend de débarrasser les deux gobelets vides. Moi, je suis toujours assise sur le sol, incapable de bouger, luttant contre les battements de mon cœur. Il revient et je suis toujours immobile, fixant un point invisible et jouant nerveusement avec un fil de mon sweatshirt aux couleurs de la police de Philadelphie.

- Lilly, je…

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer. Le temps est changeant en ce moment, et si je ne veux pas être trempée, il vaut mieux que je profite du soleil.

Je me lève et me dirige à grands pas, vers la sortie. Il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, vu qu'il m'attrape le bras et me force à me retourner. On se retrouve face à face, bien obligés de se regarder. Et là, sans que je ne puisse le retenir, il m'embrasse alors. J'essaie de lutter, mais c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit. Plus j'essaie de me dégager, plus son baiser s'intensifie. Je me laisse donc porter par la douce sensation qui m'envahie, et réponds avec la même intensité à ce baiser. Je mentirais, si je disais que l'idée ne m'a jamais effleurée… A un moment, j'ai dû oui, éprouver un rapide coup de cœur pour lui. L'espace d'une journée ou une soirée, j'ai certainement dû imaginer qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous. Mais j'ai gommé cette pensée inconsciemment… Après tout, c'est ni plus ni moins, l'ex de ma sœur, qui, ceci dit, je n'ai pas revu depuis un sacré moment… Voilà, c'est donc ça… Je le repousse.

- Je ne crois pas que… Enfin… Commencé-je.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris Lil'. Désolé.

- Bon dimanche Scotty, dis-je en me dirigeant précipitamment vers la sortie. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je m'adosse contre la paroi et soupire tout en passant ma main sur mes lèvres. Il y a moins de cinq minutes avant, j'embrassais mon collègue, et j'ai, je dois l'avouer, apprécié ce moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ma fan number onen pour cette première review ^^

* * *

Le lendemain, on se croise un peu avant d'arriver au central. Il m'entraîne un peu plus loin de l'entrée principale et s'excuse encore une fois pour la veille.

- C'est oublié, lui répondis-je. On passe à autre chose.

- Lilly, t'es sûre de pouvoir y arriver ?

- Il le faut bien, et on n'a rien fait de mal !

- On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé alors, on classe l'affaire ! Ironique, quand on sait que nous passons nos journées à les déclasser.

Cette métaphore me fait sourire. Et là, à cet instant, nous savons tous les deux qu'il en faudrait peu pour que de nouveau on se laisse aller. Il me quitte et se dirige vers le central. Je souffle pour essayer de faire disparaître mon trouble. Comment un seul baiser peut-il autant me perturber ? Scotty est mon collègue, et est devenu mon meilleur ami. Point final. Voilà, c'est ça, un moment d'égarement dans une période où ma vie ressemble à une succession de questions sur ce que je ressens, ce que je vis, et comment je gère tout ça.

Une semaine plus tard, le temps est de nouveau maussade. La pluie est devenue un sujet de conversation universel, qui permet d'exprimer le ras-le-bol de tout le monde. A chaque coin de rue, on ne croise pas une personne sans commencer par dire : _« Encore cette foutue pluie ! »_ Et c'est justement, aujourd'hui, où le temps est encore plus gris et froid, que ma voiture a décidé de me lâcher. Je maudis ce début de journée, et arrive trempée et à bout de souffle au central. Kat me voit et me dit que je suis ridicule, j'aurais dû l'appeler. La journée n'est pourtant pas prête de se terminer. Une affaire à régler qui nous occupe et nous fatigue : deux victimes, et une multitude de coupables potentiel, mais un seul à trouver. Ma mauvaise humeur est à l'image du temps, et personne n'essaie de me calmer, pas même Stillman. Alors quand Scotty arrive, tout sourire et de bonne humeur, je me renferme encore un peu plus dans mon humeur massacrante. Nick a dû remarquer que ça n'allait pas, car il ne m'a fait aucune remarque, mais j'ai vu qu'il disait à Scotty de se méfier de moi aujourd'hui.

Je me bats depuis dix minutes avec mon garagiste, il ne veut pas remorquer ma voiture. Je raccroche en le maudissant, Stillman m'envoie avec Scotty, interroger encore une fois la veuve de la première victime. Dans la voiture, le silence est pesant. J'essaie de me concentrer et d'oublier ma voiture.

- Je peux peut-être jeter un œil à ta voiture, Lilly, me fait Scotty sur un ton neutre.

- T'es pas obligé… Il doit y avoir un problème plus important que la batterie à plat. J'ai essayé de la recharger avec un de mes voisins, mais en vain…

- J'ai un pote qui s'y connait pas mal en mécanique et compagnie… Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait…

- C'est gentil, merci.

- Par contre, il faut prévoir à manger… Il adore les pizzas !

- Oui, et toi aussi, je suppose ? Fais-je en souriant.

Sans aucune réponse, il me sourit. Il y a quelques temps, je n'aurais pas réagi, mais depuis ce dimanche là, il en est autrement. Je me surprends même à détourner le regard, alors que nous ne sommes pas dans la même pièce. Lorsqu'il interroge un témoin, et que je me trouve dans la salle d'observation, et que je croise son regard, je baisse le mien… Il ne me voit pas, mais moi, je suis troublée. J'arrive cependant, à masquer cette gêne, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

C'est ainsi que le soir, Scotty et son ami sont chez moi. Ma voiture est en réparation. La soirée se passe rapidement, je suis occupée à faire un peu de rangement, quand soudain, je sens une présence. Je me retourne vivement.

- Tu les nourris, de temps en temps tes chats, Lil ? Me demande Scotty, alors qu'il tenait un de mes félins dans ses bras.

- Je… Oui… Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?

- Parce que ce petit coquin, mangeait le reste de la pizza, fait-il en souriant.

- En tout cas, c'est dingue… Celui que tu tiens dans tes bras, n'aime pas les inconnus.

Il ne répond pas, et je retourne à mes occupations. Troublée par cette petite scène, je préfère laver les assiettes, plutôt que de me poser des questions. Scotty a dû lâcher mon chat, vu que celui-ci vient se frotter contre mes jambes en miaulant pour que je lui prête un peu d'attention. Oubliant la présence de mon collègue, je lui réponds que je m'occuperais de lui après ma vaisselle.

- Dis-moi où se trouve leur repas, et je m'en charge, si tu veux ?

- T'es pas obligé de rester Scotty… Je… Enfin, je gère, ne t'inquiète donc pas.

- Tu me chasses ?

- Non, mais… Je suppose que tu veux rentrer chez toi. Pas la peine de rester ici par…

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu me chasses !

- Mais, je ne te…

Et c'est ainsi que comme des enfants nous nous chamaillons. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à cet instant, il n'y a aucune gêne entre nous. Comme si la petite scène de la dernière fois nous était sortie de la tête. Il m'aide à essuyer et ranger la vaisselle. Nous parlons maintenant de choses et d'autres. Il est maintenant onze heures du soir, il regarde sa montre, et vingt minutes plus tard, s'en va.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors, comment est-ce que j'ai arrangé cette histoire ? Et bien, il faut lire le 3ème chapitre ^^ et bien sûr, commenter !

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard._

L'épisode « petit déjeuner dominical » est devenu un souvenir. Nous avons parlé longuement, et avons convenu de mettre de côté ce moment. Nous devons collaborer avec le FBI pour une enquête. Une affaire d'un couple arnaqueur, qui piège leurs victimes en devenant leurs amis. Malheureusement, un homme : Stephen Hartman, a été retrouvé mort, et tout relie le couple Foreman à ce meurtre. Leur mode opératoire : ils repèrent leurs proies dans les soirées mondaines, et s'en font donc des amis. Le problème s'est donc posé de comment piéger ce couple ? L'agent Philips, nous a donc désigné Scotty et moi pour jouer l'appât. Je ne suis pas tellement d'accord, mais Stillman m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire…

Nous sommes donc installés à uns table dans ce gala. J'ai repéré Anna Foreman, elle parle avec un homme. Son mari n'est pas avec elle, je le cherche du regard et ne le trouve pas. Scotty, qui vient de revenir, me dit qu'il est installé au bar. Je souris, mais me sens mal à l'aise… Pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons parmi l'assemblée réunie, nous sommes installés à une table de deux personnes. Je sais bien que nous travaillons, mais ce petit côté intime me dérange un peu. Il a dû le remarquer, vu qu'il me demande de me détendre. Je lui souris timidement.

- Il faut que nous agissions comme si…

- Nous étions un couple, continué-je.

- Voilà ! Ca ne te pose pas de problème particulier ?

- Non, aucun ! Et toi ?

- Passer la soirée avec une jolie fille, ne me pose en général aucun problème !

Je rougis légèrement.

- Enfin… Tu m'as compris… balbutie-t'il.

- Oui, Scotty, merci pour le compliment, Fais-je en souriant.

Je sens mon visage s'empourprer davantage. Le fait qu'il me dévisage ne m'aide pas à faire passer mon léger embarras. Il répond à mon sourire, et moi je fonds littéralement. Son regard, son sourire, son attitude ne m'impressionnent pas d'habitude, mais là… Est-ce le contexte, ou est-ce le baiser que l'on a échangé il y a quelques temps qui me travaillent ? Je ne saurais le dire…

- Alors, commence-t'il, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

- Pardon ? Fais-je étonnée.

- Il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose…

- Et de parler de ma vie est une obligation ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a pleins de choses sur lesquelles…

- On ne parle pas boulot ! Si on veut donner le change…

- Je n'ai pas que le mot travail en tête, tu sais, me vexé-je.

- Mais, Lilly…

- On peut parler de toi, pour changer !

- Tu y tiens vraiment ?

- Oui ! M'exclamé-je fièrement.

- Et pourquoi faudrait-il que l'on parle de moi ?

- Parce que cette Julie du FBI n'arrête pas de te dévorer du regard ! Et si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, c'est que tu ne dois pas être LE meilleur flic de Philadelphie, comme tu me l'as dit il y a fort longtemps !

_- Je vous signale que nous entendons tout ce que vous dites inspecteurs, nous rappela simultanément la voix de l'agent Philips dans notre oreillette._

J'ignore le regard de reproche de mon co-équipier. Je sais que je vais devoir lui fournir une explication, mais pendant un moment, je me suis crue loin de toute enquête.

_- Et je pense que le moment est venu pour rencontrer notre couple d'arnaqueurs, poursuit la voix de Philips._

Scotty et moi nous regardons, et réagissons comme deux enfants pris en faute. Je le vois finir d'une traite son verre, et se lever. Sans un mot : à croire que je l'ai vexé. Je laisse donc de côté ce petit contre temps, et me concentre sur la mission. J'ai remarqué cependant, que ces derniers temps, Scotty se vexait assez facilement.

Cette opération s'est avérée être un fiasco, cependant, nous ne sommes pas responsable de cela. Nous n'avons pas été démasqués, mais le couple a effectivement deviné qu'ils étaient espionnés. J'ai très nettement vu Anna Foreman désigné une autre femme à son mari. Cinq minutes plus tard, les époux arnaqueurs partaient, sans nous donner l'occasion et la possibilité d'intervenir.

Evidemment, Philips ne nous a pas fait de compliments. Mais le divisionnaire nous a défendu. Nous ne sommes pas responsables de cet échec. Les époux Foreman savaient qu'ils étaient recherchés, et un simple comportement suspect, les alertait.


	4. Chapter 4

A ma fan number one : Mais ça suffit, oui ! Je fais ce que je veux non mais mdr!

* * *

Ce soir-là, donc Scotty me raccompagne chez moi. Le silence semble avoir trouvé sa place dans la voiture. Peut-être pour mieux digérer les remontrances du FBI. Nous en avons tous pris pour notre grade. Cela a toujours existé de toute façon : Les fédéraux et les flics ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre, et ne se sont jamais entendus. Alors, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé aujourd'hui ?

Nous sommes arrivés, et je suis incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Alors, il me souhaite une bonne nuit. On se regarde alors, et sans que je ne m'aperçoive de ce que je fais, je l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de faire ça, mais je ressens une douce sensation en moi, à cet instant. Je recule instantanément, consciente de ce que je viens de faire, et m'apprête à sortir.

- Lilly, attends…

- Bonne nuit Scotty, fais-je alors rapidement, avant de sortir de l'habitacle.

Il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, vu qu'il me suit, et me coupe littéralement la route.

- Tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça, Lilly ! Me dit-il sur un ton sec.

- Scotty, il est tard, je suis fatiguée, on en reparle demain !

- Et demain, tu trouveras une autre excuse. Lilly, je te connais.

- Ecoute, on a passé une soirée assez difficile…

- J'ai pas trouvé moi. Un bon repas, du bon vin, et… Une jolie fille qui m'accompagnait…

A cet instant, il me dévisage avec intensité, et je commence à perdre mes moyens. Deux fois, qu'il me fait ce compliment, ce soir. Je me raisonne : Non ! Nous sommes collègues, nous bossons ensemble toute la journée, et en général, il vaut mieux éviter ce genre de relations au bureau. Mais je suis hypnotisée par son regard. Il me fixe et attend une réaction de ma part. Réaction que je n'arrive pas à exprimer, d'ailleurs, je n'arrive plus à bouger. Il l'a deviné, et ne me laisse pas plus de temps.

- Bon, ok, j'enlève la partie boulot de cette soirée, et…

- Tu veux me faire dire quoi, Scott ? Tu veux que je te dise que j'ai passé moi aussi une bonne soirée ?

- Je veux que pour une fois, tu ne fuies pas.

Encore une fois, je reste silencieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais depuis ce fameux dimanche, il y a quelque chose de changer entre nous. Inconsciemment, chacun recherche la présence de l'autre, et quand enfin, on arrive à être ensemble, tout s'arrête. Je sens de plus en plus une étrange sensation m'envahir, il me regarde, et moi, justement non.

Voyant que je me terre dans un mutisme, il s'éloigne alors, sans un mot, ce qui me frustre. Je ne le connais que trop bien pour justement savoir qu'il ne peut pas rester silencieux sur la situation. Je l'appelle, il ne se retourne même pas et moi, je décide donc de jouer son jeu. Je me dirige vers la porte de ma maison, et une fois celle-ci ouverte, je rentre. Avant que je ne referme la porte, je le vois m'empêcher de le faire.

- J'aimerais avoir une explication, Lilly.

- Il n'y a rien à dire… Je…

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il s'approche de moi en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, et m'embrasse. Et pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord sur la chose. Je me laisse faire quelques instants, et finalement me laisse porter par cette sensation qui devient de plus en plus présente. Je l'embrasse à mon tour. Comment ai-je pu lutter contre ça si longtemps ? Et surtout, comment ne me suis-je pas aperçue de la réciprocité de cette attirance ? Nous nous voyons tous les jours, nous travaillons ensemble, sommes proches, certes, mais de là à nous embrasser comme des ados ? Nous ne faisons rien pour arrêter ce moment, même nous prenons un certain plaisir à le faire durer dans le temps. Au diable, les questions, le moment présent est nettement plus agréable à vivre. Pourtant, il faut bien une fin à tout. Comme c'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce baiser, il y met fin. On se regarde alors.

- Tu… Tu veux rentrer un moment ? Lui demandé-je.

- Il est tard, Lil'. Une autre fois peut-être.

Sa réponse me sidère. Il fait tout pour que je me retrouve à sa merci, et une fois qu'il y est arrivé, il me laisse seule ! Je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille, et le rattrape. Ma porte grande ouverte, je ne me préoccupe que de lui et de moi à ce moment.

- Attends, tu fais quoi, là ? Explosé-je.

- Lilly…

- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu joues avec moi, Scotty. Je ne suis pas une de tes innombrables conquêtes ! Je…

- Innombrables ! S'étonna-t-il. Tu me connais donc si mal que ça !

- Je ne connais de toi que ce que tu veux bien me faire connaître…

- Justement, jamais tu ne m'as montré que tu souhaitais en savoir plus sur moi…

- Alors, maintenant, c'est de ma faute…

- Tu m'as demandé une fois si j'allais bien, puis après…

- Après, ta réponse comme quoi, ça allait bien pour toi, tu as filé retrouver ma sœur !

- Et revoilà encore une fois, la vilaine petite sœur !

- Pardon ?

- Tu rejettes la faute sur les autres, car tu n'acceptes pas être en position d'échec. Ta sœur, a certes beaucoup de défaut, mais, elle agit ! Toi, t'as fait quoi ?

- Et bien, d'accord, si ma sœur est si parfaite, va la retrouver…

- Tu vois pourquoi, toi et moi ça serait une erreur ? A chaque désaccord, le nom de Christina ressortira.

- Ne mélange pas tout, Scotty. A l'époque, je n'éprouvais rien pour toi.

- Ce qui veut dire, que là, tu…

- Je…

- Lilly, explique-toi…

- Toi aussi, explique ! Nous sommes tous les deux, là.

- J'aurais supposé que tu aurais deviné.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il est tard, et je n'ai pas envie de polémiquer ce soir… Bonne nuit Scotty, et tu as raison : nous deux c'est une erreur monumentale !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de la réponse, je grimpe les quelques marches qui mènent jusqu'à chez moi, et claque la porte. Je déteste ma sœur, je le déteste bien plus, lui à cet instant. Pourtant, ce baiser était bien réel. Nous avons tous les deux ressentis la même chose. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi en confiance avec l'autre depuis un sacré bout de temps. Ce simple baiser partagé m'a donné des ailes.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors... vos impresions ? J'attends les commentaires (non, je ne joue pas à celle qui réclame lol) Une suite, où j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop après...

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille de bonne heure, impossible de rester en place, je me rends donc au central, dans la ferme intention de me concentrer uniquement sur le travail. Plus j'y vais tôt, plus j'y arriverais. J'arrive donc en même temps que Stillman, qui me regarde interloqué. Je lui réponds que de la paperasserie en retard s'amoncelle sur le rebord du bureau, au risque de tomber. Et c'est là que je m'aperçois que SON bureau est collé au mien. Nous sommes face à face. Si je demande à changer, on va tout de suite croire des choses. Donc, il faut que je prenne sur moi. Après tout, nous sommes adultes, et ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un petit béguin pour une personne et se rendre compte que cette attirance est une erreur. Il faut juste le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

La journée se passe assez rapidement, malgré nos multiples tentatives pour s'éviter le plus possible. Tout le monde le remarque, mais rien n'est dit, jusqu'à ce que Nick prenne son courage à deux mains.

- Bon, soit on a réussi à remonter le temps, soit il y a du froid entre vous ! Fait-il en nous désignant Scotty et moi.

- Il n'y a rien du tout, répondis-je le plus naturellement possible, sauf que le savon d'hier des Féd' m'a un peu marqué.

- Mouais… Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi t'es aussi ronchon Scotty !

- Lilly vient de dire pourquoi, il me semble, réplique t'il en ne levant pas le nez de son dossier qu'il potassait.

- Ok… Dans cinq minutes, on voit donc un professeur assez fou et Mickael J. Fox ! On a réussi à remonter le temps ! Fait Nick en référence à « l'affaire Christina ».

A dix-neuf heures, je plie bagage, sans un regard pour mon collègue. Une fois chez moi, je me dis que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avant de craquer pas dans le sens, lui sauter dessus, mais plutôt dans celui où toutes les méchancetés que je pourrais trouver ressurgiront sans prévenir. Je décide donc de sortir, il me faut penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

Deux mois plus tard, nous sommes toujours aussi fâchés, mais avons décidé de laisser notre différend de côté. Stillman ne nous a rien dit, mais m'a avoué récemment, qu'il allait nous alerter sur notre comportement inquiétant. Ce soir, nous nous retrouvons tous chez Jones pour le traditionnel 1er jeudi. Tout le monde, hormis Scotty, est présent. Nous parlons donc de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Le silence se fait d'un seul coup, je ne comprends pourquoi que lorsque je le vois s'installer à notre table. Il n'est pas seul. Notre échange de regard est si dur, que là encore, tout le monde l'a ressenti. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ose s'afficher ainsi avec sa dernière conquête. Cependant, je ne laisse rien transparaître, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Au lieu de me parler comme un adulte, il agit comme un gamin. Il fait exprès de lui glisser de mots à l'oreille. Un vent de malaise souffle donc à notre table, maintenant.

Je tiens pourtant pendant un peu plus de deux heures, puis quand Kat, se lève, je la suis et lui demande de me ramener. Elle acquiesce et nous sortons donc. Elle ne me demande rien du tout, et je ne lui dis rien. Une fois chez moi, je laisse ma colère s'exprimer et décroche le téléphone. Une fois le numéro de Scotty composé, je lui laisse un message sec et très froid :

_« C'est donc tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me rendre folle de rage ! Dans un sens, je te plains ! Sache que parfois, l'ignorance est la pire des vengeances Scotty ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi, je te laisse ce message. »_

Aucune réaction. Je me demande à quoi je pouvais bien penser en l'appelant hier soir. Je suis assise à même le sol de la salle des archives, une nouvelle affaire nous est tombée dessus, et en attendant que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, je commence donc à lire les différents éléments de ce dossier. Je suis donc en pleine lecture du procès verbal, où j'ai appris qu'Erin Dangton, avait été vue en compagnie de son agresseur la veille de son meurtre. Celui-ci avait cependant nié le meurtre lorsque je sens une présence derrière moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, et bien je vais être un peu gentille, et je vais donc avoir pitié ! Savourez bien ^^

* * *

- Enfin, commencé-je, je désespérais d'avoir de l'aide, les gars !

- Il faut qu'on parle Lilly, me réponds juste Scotty.

- On a une nouvelle affaire, ce n'est donc pas le moment…

- Comme c'est original ça ! Lilly Rush qui fuit encore une fois une explication en bonne et due forme…

- Je ne fuis rien du tout Scotty, juste que là, on bosse !

- Et moi, je te dis que j'ai besoin de te parler.

- De quoi ? Il me semble que tu as été bien clair hier soir.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote. Tu parles d'ignorance dans ton message, pourtant, tu as cherché à me joindre… Ce qui me prouve donc que tu veux comme moi, clarifier la situation.

- Il n'y a rien à clarifier. Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau passe temps, j'en suis heureuse pour toi. Mais ce qui est minable de ta part, c'est de jouer avec devant moi !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- Non, justement… Enfin j'ai ma petite idée, mais il me faut la confirmation de ce que je pense.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de la situation. Il veut me faire avouer que je suis jalouse. Mais, ce qui est faux. Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse de sa copine. Ce que je trouve déplacé, c'est qu'il nous l'impose comme ça, sans nous en parler.

- Tu aimerais que cela soit vrai ? Tu aimerais que je te dise que tu as raison, et qu'en effet, je suis jalouse. Mais tu te trompes, Scotty ! Je ne suis pas jalouse… Je n'ai pas à l'être puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Juste un baiser, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire ! On s'est laissé aller, et c'est tout. Ca s'arrête là, alors si tu t'es imaginé que je pouvais être jalouse pour un truc qui n'existe pas, et bien tu te trompes Scotty. Et maintenant, nous avons du boulot, et…

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase. Sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, il m'attire contre lui, et m'embrasse avec une telle fougue que je ne peux que me laisser faire. Je ne reste cependant pas trop longtemps sans réaction. Je lui rends son baiser tout aussi intensément que lui. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure, pendant que ses mains se promènent un peu partout. Je fais parcourir les miennes le long de son dos, pour les faire remonter dans ses cheveux. Je reprends alors possession de ces lèvres, alors qu'il m'embrassait les joues, ma gorge et mon cou. Je ne pense à rien, juste à nos souffles courts et saccadés qui commencent à se manifester. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Je lui en veux toujours, je le sais, mais pourtant, alors que je ne voudrais lui dire que des méchancetés, tout ce qui me vient en tête, c'est de poursuivre encore plus loin cette étreinte. Je l'éloigne de moi, lui prends la main, et sans un mot, le guide un peu plus loin dans la salle. On se cache dans un rayonnage rempli de cartons et il me plaque contre celui-ci. Nous nous embrassons de nouveau tout aussi passionnément. Je me sens faible, mais aussi incroyablement forte. Quand soudain, des pas se font entendre, et à peine ceux-ci arrêtés, nous entendons la voix de Will m'appeler. Ce qui a pour effet de nous stopper net. On se regarde alors, essayant de reprendre notre souffle, et notre sérieux, alors que tout ce qui me traverse l'esprit est de continuer ce baiser intense. Je me mords violemment les lèvres pour essayer de reprendre une contenance, tandis que Scotty me dévisage et me laisse deviner qu'il lutte lui aussi contre ses pulsions.

La voix de Will se fait de plus en plus impatiente, je devine qu'il a donc découvert le dossier éparpillé par terre.

- J'arrive, Will, fais-je en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

- Lil', tu es où ?

- Mon portable a sonné, et ça capte mieux ici, continué-je tout en fixant Scotty. Reste où tu es, je raccroche et j'arrive.

Je m'éloigne de Scotty, mais il me retient par le bras.

- J'ai encore un ou deux points à voir avec toi, Rush, me murmure t'il à l'oreille.

Cette seule phrase m'électrise et un sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

- Scotty Valens, vous n'êtes qu'un Don Juan ! Chuchoté-je.

J'ajuste ma tenue, et me retourne pour aller rejoindre Will. Mais, je rebrousse chemin, et me dirige vers Scotty. Je l'attrape par le tissu de la cravate, et l'embrasse juste le temps qu'il faut pour le laisser répondre à ce baiser. On se sépare, il me sourit, je me mords la lèvre. Cette fois, je me raisonne et cours rejoindre Jeffries qui commence à s'impatienter.

Evidemment, je ne suis pas du tout concentrée, ce que Will constate de suite. Surtout que Scotty est obligé de passer de notre côté pour nous rejoindre.

- J'ai dis que j'avais besoin d'aide, commencé-je, et il n'y a que toi qui descends ! Sympa.

- C'est le chef qui m'a envoyé. Les autres bossent… Et Scotty… est introuvable.

- Sûrement avec son nouveau passe-temps, répliqué-je sur un ton plus sec que je ne le croyais.

- T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas, mais la petite scène d'hier…

- Oui, c'est vrai que… Mais dis-moi, depuis quand la vie sentimentale de Valens t'intéresse ?

- Depuis qu'il nous l'expose en plein 1er jeudi !

A cet instant, j'aperçois Scotty qui passe rapidement devant moi. Il en a mis du temps à comprendre ce que je faisais…

- Enfin… On a du pain sur la planche, répond Will, et je pense que le boss saura remettre les points sur les i avec notre latin lover !


	7. Chapter 7

A ma fan number one : Tu vois que je suis gentille ! Non mais !

A Abby : Et oui, je suis partout :p Contente de te retrouver ici ^^

* * *

Le reste de la journée me semble interminable, surtout qu'on ne se croise pas. Mais, je n'en ai pas besoin. Le seul fait de repenser à notre baiser me procure une sensation agréable, et aussitôt, je ne contrôle pas le petit sourire qui se forme sur mon visage. Je n'en reviens pas ! Nous avons quand même une mise au point à terminer. Alors quand il arrive alors que je suis toujours sur les analyses des relevés bancaires de notre victime, je ne le remarque pas. Tellement concentrée sur ma tâche, c'est Nick qui, comme à son habitude, le salue très discrètement. Je lève la tête, et nos regards se croisent, je détourne instantanément le mien sur Kat qui l'accompagne. Il s'installe à son bureau, et ainsi me fait face. Il raconte donc, aidé de Kat, leur entrevue avec le coupable désigné à l'époque. Et moi, je suis obligée de faire un effort de concentration, lorsqu'il parle. Sa voix me fait chavirer. Kat me pose une question, j'atterris en urgence, et lui réponds du tac-au-tac, sans un regard pour Scotty.

Il est un peu plus de 21 heures et Kat, Scotty et moi sommes toujours présents. Je regarde ma montre, et signale l'horaire à ma collègue.

- Veronica dort chez une copine ce soir, me répond-elle, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Je suis prise au dépourvu par cette question. En temps normal, j'aurais accepté sans hésiter, mais, là… Je regarde Scotty, qui lève la tête juste à ce moment.

- Depuis quand as-tu besoin de ma permission ? Me fait-il sur un ton neutre. Allez-y les filles, rentrez, je peux me débrouiller seul.

Je réponds donc positivement à Kat, elle s'excuse, juste le temps de passer un appel, et s'absente. Nous comprenons tous les deux qu'il s'agit de Veronica.

- Scotty…

- On en reparle plus tard, me dit-il en comprenant ce que je voulais dire.

- Ecoute…

- Plus tard, Lilly, fait-il un peu gêné.

Je repense d'un seul coup à la soirée de la veille, et sans que je ne comprenne, je me lève et lui souhaite une bonne soirée, le tout sans un regard.

Une fois de retour chez moi, je commence à tourner en rond, et à me poser pleins de questions. Que s'est-il passé dans cette salle des archives ? Je ne vois qu'un moyen pour trouver la réponse. Je prends juste les clés de ma voiture. Il faut que je sache pourquoi. Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis assise sur les marches qui mènent à son immeuble, il n'est pas encore rentré, je décide donc de l'attendre. Je dois sans doute être absorbée dans mes pensées, vu que je ne le vois pas arriver.

- Lilly ! Il est plus de onze heures et demie.

Le son de sa voix me ramène sur terre, mais pas pour longtemps.

- Ah oui ! Je rentre donc…

- Arrête, c'est ridicule ! Si tu es là, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

- Laisse-tomber, c'était une erreur, je…

- Non !

- Je propose une soirée à passer ensemble, et on parle de tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Ca te va ?

- Ca me va, mais pourquoi reporter, alors que nous sommes tous les deux ?

J'accepte alors, et je le suis chez lui. Un silence gêné s'installe pendant quelques instants. Aucun de nous, ne sait comment aborder notre baiser, qui aurait dévié si nous n'avions pas été interrompus. Il me propose à boire, j'accepte. Lorsqu'il revient, nos regards se croisent et alors que j'essaye de me souvenir du pourquoi de ma présence, mon esprit, lui, pense à autre chose. Mon cœur commence à s'affoler. Il me tend une bière, je la prends et la repose aussitôt sur la table. Le silence est toujours présent, mais il nous arrange. Alors que je m'approche de lui, il recule. Je ne comprends pas, mais continue à avancer. Une fois à sa hauteur, je le dévisage et nos yeux ne se lâchent plus.

- Je crois que toi aussi, tu essaies de chercher une explication à tout ça ! Fais-je doucement. Et figures-toi, que moi, je n'en vois aucune.

- Aucune ? Moi si, j'en ai une. On vient de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre nous. Et qui plus est, je sais que tu es jalouse, ajoute-t'il avec un air satisfait. J'avais certains doutes depuis Chris, mais là, j'en suis plus que convaincu.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

- Alors comme ça, le fait « d'exhiber » mes conquêtes te dérange ?

- Je…

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, donc je fais la seule chose qui me semble le mieux. Je l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse. Et tout s'enchaîne et s'accélère entre nous. Je pense que nous connaissions tous les deux l'issue de cette soirée, même encore au central. Il est évident que nous cherchions loin ce qui se trouvait sous nos yeux. On a toujours eu une relation à part Scotty et moi, mais c'est justement parce que nous essayions de gommer une évidence. Il me soulève de terre, me prend dans ses bras, et moi j'en profite pour passer mes jambes autour de sa taille, et mes bras que j'ai croisés autour de sa nuque, nous continuons à nous embrasser, comme si nous en avions besoin. Il finit par me déposer sur le canapé, mais moi je n'accepte pas cette situation, je me dégage pour finalement atterrir sur ses genoux. On se regarde quelques instants, avant que je ne reprenne l'initiative de la suite des événements.

Le lendemain, je me réveille et une fois les yeux ouverts, essaie de trouver mes repères. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Instinctivement, j'étends mon bras droit en m'étirant, et constate que la place à côté de la mienne est vide. Je me lève donc, enfile à la va-vite ce qui ressemble à un sweat, et me dirige vers la cuisine. Scotty est assis et lis le journal. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, même de rire. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il lisait le journal le matin. Il lève la tête.

- Bonjour, me fait-il, bien dormi ?

- Peu, mais on va dire que oui, bien dormi, dis-je en souriant.

- Bizarre.

- A qui la faute ?

Pendant ce temps, j'étais arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui murmure un bonjour dans l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Je ne calcule aucun geste, je me sens vivre à cet instant. On ne pense même pas au fait, qu'il nous faille aller travailler.

- Es-tu au courant que nous avons un métier ? Me demande Scotty avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, nous arrêtons les méchants, et résolvons des enquêtes, fais-je sur un ton taquin.

- Inspecteur, auriez-vous une idée en tête ? Poursuit-il en jouant le jeu.

- Moi ! Non ! C'est vous qui interprétez comme bon vous semble, fais-je sur un ton innocent. Je t'explique juste ce que nous faisons comme métier.

- A d'autre, répond-il en m'attrapant par la taille, pour m'asseoir sur la table.

Ne lui laissant pas plus de temps, je l'embrasse passionnément. Après quelques instants, on décide d'un commun accord de se préparer, et de laisser le sérieux l'emporter.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby : p'tite nature ! MDR, mais c'est vrai j'oubliais, t'es une enfant :p

Ma fan number one : bah oui, je te l'ai dit que je suis gentille ! et c'est vrai, la peruve ^^

Loulou : La suite et fin sont bien là ^^

* * *

La journée et toutes celles qui suivent, sont donc une succession de sérieux et de rencontres furtives : le temps d'un baiser, un regard, un sourire ou parfois même un café donné avec effleurement de la main. Nous vivons bien notre relation secrète pour le moment. Mais le soir, l'attente et la frustration de la journée nous guident. Ce qu'il y a entre nous est fort, mais on n'y a mit aucun mot pour le moment. Tout le monde est content, car on s'est « réconcilié ». Si seulement, ils savaient que c'est bien plus que cela. Ce qui rend notre relation spéciale, c'est que nous nous connaissons déjà, donc nous avons tout le loisir de découvrir l'autre, sans apprendre à le connaître d'abord. Six mois, ou un peu plus, mais nous ne comptons pas.

Aujourd'hui est un jour que je gommerais bien : mon anniversaire. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé cette période. Enfant, ma mère était en général, trop ivre pour se rappeler quoique ce soit. A sa manière elle nous aimait, mais nos anniversaires étaient synonymes de l'abandon de notre père. Donc trop de souffrance, me répondait-elle à longueur d'année. J'arrive au central ce matin, croyant donc travailler normalement. Au lieu de cela, un bouquet de roses m'attend sur mon bureau. Tous les regards, sont effectivement attirés vers celui-ci. Nick me demande qui est mon admirateur secret ? Je ne réponds rien, mais pense à Scotty. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas se manifester, mais de toute évidence, il ne m'a pas écouté. Je m'approche du bureau et lis la carte que j'ai au préalable détaché du bouquet. Un mot de Scotty, me souhaitant un bon anniversaire, et me promettant une surprise. Il arrive à ce moment, et mon cœur bat tellement fort, que je suppose que même Stillman doit l'entendre de son bureau. Je ne contrôle aucune de mes réactions, et mon sourire est tellement grand quand je croise le regard de mon collègue que je suppose aussi que tout le monde l'a aperçu. J'oublie totalement l'endroit où je me trouve. Il répond à mon sourire, nos regards ne se quittant plus. La révélation se fait à l'instant même pour nous deux.

- Merci ! Dis-je à voix haute à celui qui partage mon quotidien.

- Cette réaction, est celle que j'attendais, répond-il en ne lâchant pas mon regard.

- T'es dingue…

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, laisse t'il échapper.

- Et toi aussi, pour m'envoyer ce bouquet !

Là c'en est trop, je pense pour Nick, et tout le monde. Je vois les visages sciés de mes collègues.

- Pardon ! Cria Nick. Euh… j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? Poursuit-il pour les autres.

- Oui, fait juste Scotty, vous avez bien entendu. Je suis fou amoureux de cette fille qui partage ma vie depuis un peu plus de six mois.

Nos regards se recroisent encore une fois, et mon cœur n'en peut plus. Je m'avance vers lui, et une fois face à face, je suis comme bloquée, mais je me ressaisis en un instant.

- Et moi, je crois que ça fait plus longtemps que cela encore qu'il y a de l'amour entre nous. Mais voilà, trop têtus l'un et l'autre pour se l'avouer.

Il caresse mon visage et m'embrasse.

- Et une chose à apprendre sur Lilly Rush, commence Scotty, elle aime toujours avoir le dernier mot !

- Quoi ? Fais-je faussement outrée.

- En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr…

Je ne lui laisse pas plus de temps de dire des bêtises et lui masque la bouche de mes mains.

- Ne l'écoutez surtout pas ! Lui en revanche est resté un grand gamin !

Cette petite récréation a amené Stillman à sortir de son bureau. Il nous dévisage, et nous nous demandons donc quelle est l'attitude à adopter à ce moment. Quand on voit la réaction de Kat, Will et Nick, on se doute qu'ils se réjouissent pour nous, ou même qu'ils avaient deviné que notre couple n'était qu'une question de bon timing à trouver. Mais pour celui que je considère et qui est mon mentor, je n'en sais absolument rien. Scotty et moi nous séparons, et je remarque son air soucieux. J'avoue que je ne suis pas fière de moi non plus à cet instant.

- Je me demandais ce qui pouvait distraire mon équipe à ce point ?

- Chef, commence Scotty.

- Je suis heureux pour vous, et Valens, vous m'avez prouvé plus d'une fois à quel point vous étiez attaché à Lilly.

- Vous saviez… Fais-je étonnée.

- Ce n'était pas une surprise ! Je vous connais Lilly, et j'ai eu du mal à lire en vous, mais je savais que votre relation avec Scotty était unique. C'est Scotty qui cachait le plus mal ce qu'il ressentait pour vous. Alors, c'est vrai, je ne vous ai rien dit, mais ces derniers temps, j'avais deviné qu'enfin vous vous étiez mis d'accord sur le devenir de votre relation.

Je devine ce qu'il veut nous faire passer comme message, il nous donne en quelque sorte sa bénédiction, mais à aucun moment, nous n'avons pensé à notre travail… Pourtant… Nous sommes co-équipiers.

Cependant, pendant le reste de la journée, Scotty agit bizarrement, et ce, depuis qu'il est ressorti du bureau de Stillman. Je n'ai pas grand mal à imaginer ce qu'il s'y est passé. Stillman se devait de jouer le rôle de chef, et prévenir aussitôt ses supérieurs.

* * *

Tous ces événements se sont déroulés, il y a maintenant 2 ans. Aujourd'hui, est un jour que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. C'est le jour où je vais prononcer un mot qui va changer toute mon existence. Le « Oui » que je m'apprête à dire, est un mot que je dis à l'Homme de ma vie. Ce oui que nous avons décidé de troquer en un « Hey ».

_**Fin.**_

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! Et encore merci pour les reviews ^^


End file.
